Scandalous Behavior
by CompanionRebecca
Summary: Kendall is obsessed with superstar James Diamond. When Kendall and James cross paths and sparks fly what will happen to James's flourishing career when people start to find out? Includes Kames Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first story that I've written all by myself :) I love advice and comments so please review on the story, I want to make it the best it could be! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I jump at the beep of the microwave; the strong aroma of popcorn fills the air. I open the small door and quickly grab the bag, unaware of the heat on my hand; all I'm thinking about is watching the magnificent James Diamond's music awards interview.

I dive onto the couch next to my best friends Carlos and Logan, just in time to see James's amazing smiling face pop up on the screen. My heart races at his sweet face and perfect hair. My friends don't really know how much I really love and admire James and I don't plan on telling them.

James's story of how he got where he is now is incredible; he was a boy from a small town up north that got his big break after years of writing music on his own. I loved him the moment I heard his first song on the radio, although not everyone thought he was great. His start in LA was rocky and he went downhill against all of the big time singers. But James, full of perseverance, overcame the odds and is now at the top of the charts. He has become insanely popular recently with plenty of top ten hits and drop dead good looks. His crazy fans are all jealous of his actress girlfriend, Amber, who is hateful and selfish. She wants James all to herself, so she dislikes all of his fans; I'm confused to as of why James, a sweet and down to earth guy, is with a girl who is like the devil himself, but this does not keep me from loving him. I know he is just dating her because he was told to for the status, not true love.

I glance over at my friends who seem more interested with the popcorn than the interview, which I understand completely. James's fans are mostly all girls, well except me. I try to calm myself to not make it obvious that I only watched the awards for him, even though I'm shaking with excitement from it.

"Can't we watch something else, there's a hockey game on," Carlos complains, throwing popcorn into his mouth.

I can't tell them the truth so I quickly think of something, "Uh...well I want to be all caught up on pop culture," I lie half convincingly, not meeting their gaze.

"Fine," the guys grumble looking back at the television.

I listen to James talk about how all his hard work was paying off and that he thanks his fans, who he loves with all his heart. My heart jumped with that last part, because I love him too, I wish he knew how much I adored him.

The interviewer signs off and the program goes to commercial. I stand up and walk to the fridge, but not too quickly after the interview, to get a soda leaving my friends alone on the couch. I walk back and see the channel was changed to hockey. I sigh and slouch back onto the couch.

"Sorry, Kendall, we were bored," Logan apologizes half-heartedly.

I don't care that they changed it since James wasn't on anymore but I stay silent pretending to be bothered.

"Well I think I'm going to go, I should get home before it gets too late," Logan says. I highly doubt that's the reason, he probably just finds the silence awkward.

"Um, yea me too," Carlos states as he gets up and leaves with Logan. "See ya later, Kendall," the say on their way out.

I honestly don't mind, I'd rather be alone now to fantasize of meeting the real James Diamond in Los Angeles instead of being here in cold and boring Minnesota.

I lie down on my bed and put my hands behind my head, what I wouldn't do to meet James. I close my eyes and fall into a dream that James meets me and we live a long and happy life together.

I'm jolted out of my dream state when I hear the front door open downstairs.

"Hello? Kendall? Katie?" It's my mom home from work.

I sigh and rise up from my bed and walk downstairs. "Hey mom," I say dryly.

"Don't be so glum Kendall, its summer! And I have some big news for you and Katie!" Mom says cheerfully.

"What is it?" I ask, somewhat intrigued.

"Get your sister and we will talk," She says smiling.

I run up the stairs two at a time and poke my head in Katie's room. She is on the computer and doesn't look up as I start speaking.

"Mom has a surprise for us but won't tell me without you there, so come downstairs," I urge.

"Ugh fine," Katie remarks, bothered from whatever she was doing.

We walk downstairs together as plop down on the couch across from mom.

"So what is it?" I question, Katie obviously wondering the same thing.

"I think that it is about time that we go on a big family vacation, somewhere warm and sunny to get away for a little bit," She happily squeals.

Katie and I look at each other hesitantly. "Where are we going?" Katie questions.

Mom tilts her head and speaks, "Well I want you kids to decide so we will all be happy. So start spit-balling ideas the next few days."

"Los Angeles!" I yell jumping up from the sofa before Katie could make a request.

"Well um ok!" Mom says, "I'm sure Katie would be ok with that."

Katie nods; she could really care less about where we go.

I ignored this and stare at the wall, mouth in a gaping smile and head full of a million racing thoughts, all about me meeting James Diamond.

* * *

**Feedback is fantastic so please review :) I will update soon! And yes, I realize kendall is being a super huge fangirl (boy) but that's okay because aren't we all? Haha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your views and for making my first story successful! It really means a lot to me to have such support :) I was really excited about this chapter so I decided to post it early, please review because they make me really happy! :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"You're a lucky man, I wish I could come with," Logan says as he watches me lug my bags in the back of the taxi waiting outside my house.

I smile at this remark because I know that I'm a lucky kid, just not for the same reason that they think.

I close the trunk and look at them with a smirk on my face, "You know I would bring you guys too if I could." I honestly would.

"Yeah, I want to see all the California hotties with you," Carlos whines.  
I force a nervous laugh a Carlos's comment, they still don't know I'm gay, but I don't know when the right time to tell them would be, definitely not now.

I say bye and give them both a hug. "See you guys in a few weeks." I get into the taxi next to Katie and close the door. I wave goodbye to my friends as we drive away and I smile as I think about my future vacation.

We touch down at the airport and I look out the window of the plane. I'm mesmerized by the beauty; it's completely different than cold Minnesota. We leave the airport to drive to our hotel and I'm so relieved to finally stretch my legs after the three hour flight.

The hotel the taxi arrives at is on the edge of a gorgeous white sand beach, and a popular one at that. There are hundreds of teens surfing and tanning; I know where I'll be spending most of my time this vacation, on my butt in one of those comfortable looking beach chairs.

We open the door to our fourth floor rooms that are connected by a doorway. My mom and Katie share a room while I get one all to myself, I cannot thank my mom enough for that.

My room has a coral theme, which is understandable since the view is right on the ocean, I can see everything far and wide from my room.

I want to get out and experience the warm Los Angeles weather for the first time, even though that's only half the reason I came here for.

I peek into mom's room for a second. "Mom, is that ok if I check out the beach for the afternoon?" I plead.

"Ok, honey, be careful and wear sunscreen," my mom says barely looking up from unpacking her suitcase. I'm actually surprised that she didn't need to be convinced, I had a speech ready and everything.

"Thanks, mom," I say and kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles, "Just be back here at 7:00 for dinner."

"Ok," I say as I walk into my room to change, dressing in my red swimsuit shorts and black sandals. I put on my sunglasses and exit the room, ready to soak up the sun.

I walk down the beach, taking in the hot sun and gorgeous landscape. I wish I could stay here forever and bask in this beauty. I find an empty beach chair and sit down, facing the ocean.

I close my eyes and I'm about to fall into a nap when I hear someone clear their throat next to me. I open my eyes and turn my head. Next to me are two girls: tall, blonde, and look about my age.

"Hey," the one in the pink bikini says, "I'm Grace and that's Kayla," she explains as she gestures towards the shorter girl in a black swimsuit with white polka dots.

"Um, I'm Kendall," I say awkwardly, I think I know where this is headed and I don't want to go there.

Kayla then smiles, "So we saw you from down the beach and we knew we just had to talk to you and ask if you'd like to get some ice cream with us?"

Great, what do I say to this? I think for a moment, "Look I'm not really looking for a girl right now, sorry," well, it's not a total lie. I feel bad but that's about as much I could say without telling them straight up that I'm gay.

"Oh," they remark, "okay, well cya." The girls turn and strut away disappointed and don't look back.

I let out a big breath and I realize I've been holding it for the entire conversation. I shake my head and begin walking in the opposite direction towards my beach chair to relax again when a pain hits the back of my head and I fall into the warm sand on my back, enveloped in darkness on the bright sunny day.

* * *

In the darkness I hear a soothing and concerned voice echoing above me, "Dude, are you alright?"

I open my eyes slowly, squinting in the setting sun, my head throbbing. My eyes are parallel to the ground and I slowly raise my head to see whose trying to help me. I look past the baby blue board shorts, perfectly tanned washboard abs, and straight into the concerned, glowing, hazel eyes of my idol, peeking over the edge of his sunglasses.

* * *

**Oh Kendall's a lucky boy ;) haha well please review, it'll really mean a lot to me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews! It makes me very happy to see that people are liking my story :) Enjoy this chapter, its longer than the others. Please review :)**

* * *

**1 Day Earlier**

**James's POV**

I awake early for yet another day of being famous. I stretch out in bed and look to my side, where my girlfriend, Amber, is sound asleep. I don't really remember what happened last night, but I don't really want to. I pull back the covers and sit at the edge of the bed and think for a minute; sure I wanted to have fame and fortune, but I wanted to be happy. I left all my friends at home and I rarely see my family. This is what I think every morning. Why can't I be happy?

I sigh and get up to get ready for another appearance on a morning news show. The sun hasn't risen so the room is chilled. I reach for my track pants and sweatshirt; I'll go for a run, that's usually how I deal with my depression.

I run down the beach to watch the sunrise across LA, it's magical to view and always clears my mind. I finally get to the pier near my home and sit down; I want to watch the beautiful and calm sunrise before I have to jump back into my crazy schedule. I hear the loud alarm on my phone in my pocket go off and I jump, losing my balance. I forgot to turn it off since I got up so early. I should get back before anyone realizes I'm gone, so I sprint back to my beach home.

I turn off the shower and step into the cold, a towel around my waist. I look into the foggy mirror above the sink and I don't see the James Diamond I used to know, a hockey loving, shy boy. I see an unhappy superstar with an already fulfilled dream staring at me.

The television appearance goes well, but they all do. I always do the same things my managers tell me to: smile, say I love my fans, and thank everyone for their help. Although, I really do care about my fans, they are the closest thing to a family I have, which is sad because I don't know any of their names yet they know mine.

I arrive home at three in the afternoon, it's not late but I'm worn out. I drop my white jacket on the table where there is a note. I pick it up and it's from Amber. It reads:  
_My birthday's soon, we better be doing something special together, babe. XOXO, Amber._

I shake my head and crumple up the note. I wish I could date who I want. The publicity is not worth it, I want to be happy with someone I truly care about. But I know I can't.

I lie back on the sofa and turn on the television; it's mostly just background noise while I nap. I close my eyes and dream.

I wake up unwillingly and look at my phone to check the time. I squint in the sudden change of light as I read the numbers, it's about five. I only have two hours to myself before I have to rush out and perform a new song on the pier down the beach. I grab some bread and cheese from the fridge and quickly whip up a grilled cheese sandwich on the stove. It's definitely not the best since I'm no cook, but it's better than eating fast food like I do every day while on tour.

I finish eating and throw the dishes in the sink, I'll clean them eventually. I stand by my closet and pick out some coordinated clothes to wear; black jeans, white t-shirt, and a black vest. It's my signature look. I fix my hair and give myself an approving nod in the mirror. I look hot.

The concert I put on at the pier is a success; I did three encores for the audience of screaming fans. I slowly lug myself through my front door and into my empty, dark home. I'm exhausted and looking forward to the day off I have tomorrow, I'll make the most of it. I'm going to start by sleeping in since I haven't in a while. I leap into bed, not bothering to change my clothes and fall into a slumber that won't easily be shaken.

I wake up happily for the first time in weeks. I had a dream that I was back home, playing roller hockey with my best friends on the street that we all shared houses on. The dream seemed so real that it was exactly what I needed to relax my mind.

The sun is already high in the sky when I open the curtains to look outside. There isn't a cloud in the sky and the beach is crowded. I check my phone as I pour myself a bowl of cereal. I got a text from Parker, my closest friend since I moved to Los Angeles. I met him when I was at my low point in my life, when my fame started going down the tubes I ran into him on the beach. This coast is magical; it has given me so many miracles like meeting Parker, my first concert, and my best performances. The shore hasn't failed me yet with lightening up my life. Even though Parker and I didn't get along at first, he gave me advice and helped me through my rough times. I would definitely not be where I am today without his support.

The text is asking if I want to go down to the beach and play Frisbee with him. I text back immediately, this is exactly the break from life I was waiting for. I'm going to meet him down there in half an hour so it gives me just enough time to finish eating and change into something comfortable. I stride up to my room and reach into my drawer pulling out baby blue shorts and a green swimsuit. I decide to wear the blue shorts because they go better with my skin tone. I slide on my black sandals and shades and dash out the door. I didn't even bother putting on a shirt because I'll get hot and sweaty running around in the sizzling sun.

I meet up with Parker down the beach away from all the crowds. I smile at him and grab the disk from his hands. "I'm so glad you asked to play, I needed this," I yell to him as I throw the Frisbee.

"No problem, you've been too busy and we haven't hung out in forever," Parker chuckles back. "And by the way, you're going down!"

I shake my head and give him a teasing glare as he throws the disk at me with all his might. I get ready to jump up and catch the disk but the wind catches it and it flies above my head and across the beach. "I got it don't worry," I yell to Parker who stands still as I run after the disk. The disk, flying too fast for me to catch, heads right to a group of teens but right before I could yell to watch out, it smacks right into a tall teenage boy and he falls to the ground. "Shit," I curse to myself. I sprint to the boy's side and kneel next to him. I pull out my phone and call Parker who I can barely see down the beach. I tell him to get ice and to find me, it's an emergency.

When Parker gets to me, I tell him that he could go home; I'll take care of the guy. It's my fault for not catching the disk and I feel terrible.

The teenager the disk hit looks about my age; blonde hair, and a handsome face. I decide to try to wake him so I gently shake him and say, "Dude, are you alright?" I worry that he won't. His eyes slowly open and I catch my breath as he looks up at me with striking green eyes.

* * *

**I recently created a Instagram so if you want to follow me here is the link. I will post a whole bunch of fandom stuff :) /companionrebecca Please Review on the story, next chapter will be up soon :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's POV**

I stare into his glinting eyes, a thousand words coming to my mind, yet none coming out. I stare at the marvelous man, barely breathing, my jaw down and my mouth a gaping hole. James stares at me, raises his eyebrows in amusement and stifles a laugh.

"You're...you're..." I stutter out catching my breath.

James smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. "Yeah, I'm James Diamond," he states confidently as he helps me sit up, holding the ice against my aching head.

"I'm... I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight," I choke out staring at him in a daze.

"Nice name, never met anyone with it. How's your head feeling?" James asks concerned as he touches my head where the disk hit.

My breaths increase as he touches my head and electricity runs through my body. I small in audible squeal comes from my throat.

"It's alright, barely feel a thing," I lie with a small smile; I don't want him to feel bad that I'm hurt.

"Well I still think I owe you something, want to come with me to eat at the Burger Shack down the beach?" James insists.

I look around at the empty beach, and the setting sun shining of the water. I know it's getting late, but I don't care. "Sounds cool, thanks, James."

James grabs my hand and helps me rise to my feet. I'm so overwhelmed by the past few minutes I stumble as I stand. But I catch my balance, thanks to James, and we start walking towards the Burger joint, a huge smile on my face and the ice pack held to my head.

James and I sit down at a table on the deck of the shack with cheeseburgers and fries in front of us. I'm not really hungry; I am too excited about James's and my "date?" I guess I'll call it, even though it really isn't.

"So do you live here in LA," James says breaking the silence, "or are you here for vacation?"

"I'm here on vacation with my mom and sister," I say biting into my cheeseburger, "I'm from Minnesota actually." I swallow my food quickly realizing my bad manners of talking with food in my mouth.

James smirks at me, I don't think he cares that my manners are bad. He is the same age as me; he probably does the same thing. As I think this he takes a handful of fries and puts them in his mouth chewing then says, "Cool, since you're up north, do you like hockey?"

I didn't register his question because I'm thinking about how cool he is, doing the same as me and not caring about what he looks like in front of me. "I'm sorry what?" I say snapping back to reality.

James snickers and asks the question again, slowly and in a teasing manner. Which I don't mind, it's just a joke.

I tell him all about the hockey I play with my friends and what my future hopes and dreams are in my career. James listens then tells me how he used to play hockey all the time; I fall in love with him a little bit more. Of all the things I know about him, this is something he never told any interviewers. I interrupt him to ask, "How come you have never told any interviewers about hockey?"

"Well," James sighs, "this may sound stupid but, it's one of the things I cherish most from home. I felt that if I told everyone about it, I would lose one of the things I cared most about." James looks down at his plate, saddened.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry for making you upset, but that's a really amazing reason why you didn't say anything. I'm happy that you told me something that no one else knows," I grin at him as he looks up at me.

"Yeah, me too," He speaks to me, looking into my eyes, then looking away just as quickly.

James then stares past my shoulder in a daze.

"What are you looking at?" I question.

"The sunset, it's the most beautiful thing you will ever see," James sighs.

I turn and gaze at the ocean, colors of orange, red, blue, and purple swirl together and sparkle off the crystal water, its waves, gently lapping across the shore.

"Wow," I speak, just breathless. My brain suddenly catches up to me and my eyes grow wide turning back to James. "Wait, what time is it?" I just remembered: my mom, Katie, dinner.

James, concerned by my sudden urgency, takes out his phone. "It's about 8:15. Why?"

"Oh crap, my family, I was supposed to meet them an hour ago. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay, it was so great meeting you." I want to cry, I meet my idol, connect with him, and I have to leave so quickly.

I rise from my seat to leave when James says suddenly, "Wait!" I stop dead in my tracks and look back at him. "I want to give you my number. Hopefully we can hang out before you leave Los Angeles." I smile and walk back towards James.

"Are you serious? I'm not famous or anything special." I question, regretting it instantly, afraid he will reconsider.

"Yeah, I felt like I can just be myself when I'm with you, not a famous celebrity. I could just be a normal person," James admits blushing as he hands me a small slip of paper with his number on it.

I beam at him blushing too, "Bye, James. See you later," I speak, turning away with a little wave. I walk back to the hotel with a bounce in my step, clutching in my fist the tiny piece of paper that now means the world to me.

* * *

**Due to a trip I am taking in a few days I won't be updating for about 2 weeks :( I will write while I'm gone but sorry about that. In the mean time check out my other story ****One Will Be Victorious**** a Hunger Games and Victorious crossover :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a late update, my trip was fantastic and afterwards I just had such terrible writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I uncomfortably lay on top of my lumpy hotel mattress and stare at the ceiling. Im confined to my room for the day since I was over two hours late for dinner last night and my mom thought I was dead or something. I don't really blame her for being angry; I lied to her and didn't tell her that I was just having too much fun with James to come to dinner.

Although, mom did let me have my phone in case of emergency so I can call her or Katie, who are both out site seeing today. I feel so cut off from the world inside this room, so calling James is an emergency right?

I grab my phone from the bedside table and open to a new text message. I send a simple "Hey James" text after deciding for ten minutes whether or not to add a smiley face to it. I really don't want to scare him off.

I drop my phone on the mattress next to me and wait in the silence for what seems like an hour. I start to panic a little to myself and get antsy waiting for a reply. What if James was just pranking me? What if he was just trying to be nice? A thousand of these what if questions run through my brain and I start to choke up a little worrying myself.

I feel a buzz under my butt and I jump off the bed with a surprised squeal. I reach for the phone and I'm delighted to see its James, but calling, not a text message. I shrug and answer the call before it goes to voice mail. "Hello?" I ask, trying to act confident even though my knees feel like jelly.

"Hey, Kendall, it's James...well obviously," James says jokingly and I grin. "What are you up to this gorgeous LA day?"

I don't really want to tell him I got grounded but I do anyway. "Thanks to you I'm restricted to my hotel room for today. My mom wasn't happy about me being late for dinner without a valid excuse."

"What did you tell her when she asked where you were?" James questions.

"I said I fell asleep," I admit with a small chuckle.

James laughs but I know he is being sincere, "Sorry, man, I didn't want to get you in trouble," he apologizes.

"It was worth it," I state then instantly regretting it._ Crap_, I thought.

I can tell James is grinning wide when he says, "Yeah, it was."

There is a few seconds of awkward silence then James finally says, "Well too bad you're being held hostage in your room because I was just going to go play some hockey and I wanted you to come; see how great you really are."

I frantically shout into the phone, "I'll be there!" without thinking.

"Okay, awesome, see you soon." James gives me the details about where the rink is and I hang up.

I have no clue what to do, I really want to go but mom will murder me if she finds out. Whatever, I need to see James, our friendship is blossoming.

I grab my room key on the dresser and walk out the door before I can change my mind to stay.

The ice rink is only a mile away from the hotel where I'm staying at, so I got there pretty quick. I go inside and meet James to play our game.

"Wow, I'm really rusty," James admits as we walk back towards my hotel a few hours later. He offered to walk with me; how could I possibly say no?

"Well, I do play every day, so I'm pretty good," I respond, a little bit too arrogantly.

"Mhm," James smirks, "trust me, I noticed."

I see the hotel up the hill a little bit and sigh sadly. This day has been incredible, and the only people I could possibly tell will ground me again.

After the short silent walk up to the hotel we stop before we enter the lobby. James turns and faces me, "Kendall, thank you so much. I had the greatest time today and I felt like I was back home again." James looks down at his feet, embarrassed.

"No problem," is all I can respond with after today. James and I stand there not sure of what to do now. I awkwardly say, "Uh...goodbye James."

"Bye," James says sadly. He then leans closer to me and puts his arms around my shoulders. I freeze, wondering if he can feel my rapid beating heart through our clothes. I put my arms around him too, inhaling and smelling his spicy cologne mixed with drying sweat. James rubs my back and he pulls away from the warm embrace. I never want to let go, but I give in and pull away too.

"Bye," James smiles as he takes a step backwards and turns around.

"Cya," I squeak out.

I sit down on a large stone at the base of a palm tree next to me wondering if that really happened. I don't know if I'm delusional or not but that hug was long. It was not a normal hug you give your best guy friend, it was...different.

I walk slowly into the hotel and take the elevator to the fourth floor. I take out my pass key and walk into my silent room. I'm staring at the floor and I hadn't even stepped a foot in when I hear an unhappy voice that belongs to my mother, "Kendall."

* * *

**Please Review! :) I love reading them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the super late update. This chapter was so hard to write and I was really busy. Thanks for all the views and reviews. I'd like to give a huge shout out to my best friend who helped me with this chapter and a lot of the story. She gives me advice and stuff and doesn't make fun of me haha. She knows who she is, love you girl! :) please review **

* * *

**James's POV**

"So I'll see you later then Hun, bye," Amber speaks through the phone flirtatiously to me. She just gave me the final details about her birthday party tonight, which she expects me to sing to her at.

I honestly forgot about the plans until my phone rang an hour and a half ago, she blabbed on about her arrangements and how excited she is. I also don't know what to sing either, I'd prefer to not even go.

It's mid afternoon and I'm still in my flannel pajamas, unbrushed hair, lounging in my recliner. I'm hungry and exhausted. I haven't been able to sleep at all ever since I last saw Kendall two days ago. Whenever I close my eyes I see his face: the glowing green eyes, the luscious blonde locks, and his slightly crooked nose he told me he broke during a street hockey accident.

I keep thinking of that hug. That long, warm hug. The hug I wish I hadn't done because I had no clue who wanted it more, me or him. I can't get the smell of a light cologne out of my mind and the remembrance of his warm embrace.

I've never felt this way about a person, to know them only a few days but it feels like forever. To want to be with them forever.

My heart is beating faster and I'm growing warm just thinking about everything that's happened in the past few days: the accident on the beach, the first look at Kendall, dinner, hockey, the hug.

Sadly, I hadn't heard from Kendall at all since then and I'm worrying if he thinks of me differently than I think of him. It's hard for me to believe but I think I'm starting to have some feelings for Kendall. Tall, gorgeous, perfect Kendall. I haven't had a real relationship with someone I care deeply about in a long time. I sure as hell don't have anything real with Amber.

By the time I finish thinking about Kendall, I realize I showered, changed and I'm walking down the street. Toward Kendall's hotel I'm traveling faster than a speed walk yet not quite a run.

I stop dead in my tracks as I reach the front door of the hotel. My hearts racing and my legs are jelly. I'm nervous, I didn't really think my plan through of what I'm even doing.

I take my phone out of my pocket and with shaking hands I type, "come downstairs." I send it to Kendall, two simple words that I really hope he follows.

I travel into the hotel and swiftly make my way to the elevator. I stand across from the closed doors and wait. I'm nervous as hell and I stare at the doors.

I'm thinking about just leaving when the doors across from me glide open. My hearts practically leaps out of my chest as I lock eyes with the guy I suddenly care so much about.

I stare lovingly at his soft pink lips as he asks, "What is it, James?" He said it in a kind of annoyed and rushed tone.

I walk towards him quickly and lightly push him back into the elevator, not leaving his gaze. The door closes behind us and I block Kendall in the corner, hands on his shoulders.

Kendall, face bright red, asks, "J-James, w-what are you doing?" His voice cracks, he is nervous. God he is so adorable.

"Just wait," I whisper as we travel upward and I lean in closer to his face. "Kendall…" I barely breath out as I crush my lips against his gently.

Kendall does not hesitate to kiss back, which surprises me. His lips are so soft and we move in perfect unison. His tongue forces its way into my mouth and I do the same thing back. My tongue explores his savory mouth and I smile in the kiss. Electricity is running through my body, this feels so right.

We pull away from each other, centimeters away, and we stare into each others eyes. Those striking green eyes I couldn't wait to be this close to.

Kendall swallows, "wow," he stammers out. "I've been waiting so long for that." Kendall looks at the floor in embarrassment.

I touch his chin and lift his head back up to meet my eyes. "Me too," I grin, pecking a kiss on his lips.

The door opens up behind me and I take Kendall's hand. He leads me to his room as he says, "I got grounded again. My mom got back sooner than expected, but she won't be back for a while today. I promise." Kendall looks back at me and gives me a flirty smile.

The door opens up to Kendall's messy room, but I barely notice. All I can think about is what is going to happen next.

Kendall lets go of my hand and we sit next to each other on the bed. Kendall puts his hand on my leg and kisses me deeply. A small moan escapes my lips as Kendall lightly kisses my neck. His plush lips move softly across my jawline.

"James," Kendall whispers in my ear and I shiver at the sound of his voice. "I love you."

I'm shocked at what I just heard. I don't reply, I don't even know what to say so I lock eyes with Kendall. I smirk and take off my thin t-shirt, my heart pounding. Kendall lies down on his back and I move on top of him, my legs straddling his waist. I bend down and take of Kendall's shirt. I kiss his chin and move down his body slowly, I feel the growing erection in his pants beneath me and it's making me so hot. I want Kendall, now.

**Kendall's POV**

I want James, now. His warm, luscious lips are moving across my stomach. I groan in pleasure as James reaches the waistband of my shorts and stops to take them off. James slides off my boxers and doesn't hesitate to pleasure me.  
I moan in pleasure as James puts his mouth around my growing member. I grab his perfect hair and yank his head closer to me, forcing him to take me all in his mouth. James looks up at me and we lock eyes, him noticing all my pleasure. James expertly moves his tongue around my tip and I shudder in bliss.

A wave a pure ecstasy crashes over me suddenly, "Oh, James," I groan loudly, thrusting farther into James's mouth.

I buckle at the knees and I'm about to explode, not thinking about anything else but right now with James and the pleasure he is bringing me.

"Oh my god!" I yell and suddenly, unexpectedly I hear a boom that makes James and I pull away from each other and stop.

We are both covered in sweet sweat, and panting; our chests rising and falling quickly.

I give him an apologetic look and nervously go to the wall and put my ear to it, hearing my mom and Katie.

"Oh shit," I whisper quickly to James, barely breathing. "My mom and Katie are back."

James stares at me unhappily, "You said they'd be gone for hours!" He whispers a little too loud.

"I'm sorry, just hide!" I say feeling terrible. I take James 's hand and lead him in the shower and close the door.

I frantically shove his clothes under the bed and dive under the covers, still naked and sweaty.

The door opens and my mom peeks in.

"Hi, hon, how are you?" She asks, Katie standing next to her with a suspecting look on her face.

"I'm alright just about to take a nap," I lie, pretty greatly if I do say so myself.

"Well ok, I'll be in the other room." She leaves and shuts the door, Katie staying behind.

"Ya know, I can always tell when your lying," Katie says slyly, "but don't worry, I have no problem that James is here."

I look at her in shock, "What? How do you know?" I ask in amazement. Crap, what if she tells mom.

"I can tell," she says glancing at me and down to the center of my sheets while stifling a laugh, where there is an awkward tent from my boner.

I quickly put my knees up and blush. "In more ways than one," she says picking up a black shoe that isn't mine.

"You're so lucky mom can be clueless," she says with a smirk.

I crack a small smile and I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Kendall," she says, " I'll keep mom busy, have fun with James." She says with a sincere smile.

I genuinely smile back at her. "Thanks baby sister, love you."

"Love you too, big brother," she says as she leaves and locks the door.

I get up after a few seconds and walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping next to James.

"Is everything alright?" He asks, hair wet from the shower.

"It's perfect," I say, kissing him passionately on the lips, steam rising up around us.

I stare deep into his perfect hazel eyes and smile massively; I'm going all the way with my love, James Diamond.

* * *

**Please review :) I love reading them! **


End file.
